Uncontrollable Love
by Thecartoonremix3
Summary: Noah can't hide the fact he is in love with Izzy, but he can sure kid himself and the rest of his team, Izzy feels the same way but the odds seem to be against them, when Noah is voted out will their love be made a reality, probally, but read anyway!
1. Can't Hide Forever

**A/N : Sorry for not updating Total OC Island, been busy, camp and blah no ideas it will be updated soon but now heres some Nizzy to quench your thirst for some fanfiction :D. Enjoy.**

The competitors were on the edge of insanity after being pushed to the boiling point. The Amazons were enjoying first class, for the what, fifth time already? It must have been nice Sierra and Cody were somewhat cuddling, much to Cody's dismay. DJ was in economy class, i guess he was actually Team Victory. Me, im stuck in economy class, with my chubby buddy, the latin dude, the crazy chick, and wannabe jock. Woo frickin hoo.

Lately though, that crazy girl has sure sparked my intrest, she's got some fire in her eyes, like she knows how to win, you know? Im Noah though, I admire from a far, and hide my feelings, yada yada yada. But rules are meant to be broken and Izzy is worth fighting the rules for, she's like a total mystery to me, yet i can't help fall for her. Snap out of it Noah!

Izzy then summersaults over to me and actually acknowledges my exsistence for once and starts a conversation with me.

"Hey Noah-It-All, Hehe, your name is like, awesome!" Is what she said in that funny and crazy tone of hers.

"Hey crazy bones" is what I said back, im so stupid!

"Whats up in your book land Noah?" She asked, I like the sarcasm in her voice.

"Nothing much Iz, just the usual, unicorns and fairies" I said, returning her sarcasm.

"Your so funny Noah, thats the best thing about you" She said as grabbed my face and looked deeply into my eyes, as I returned the look, glaring into her beautiful green eyes.

"I've got to um...go" I said fleeing the scene in embarrassment.

I instantly fleed to the confessional to hide, she could'nt know I loved her, she just could'nt.

"Noah you can't hide forever!" Izzy said banging on the confessional door

Unfortunately, she was right, soon chubby buddy would come looking for me, this is gonna be tough.


	2. Gone But Not Forgotten

**A/N : Chapter 2, I love the concept of this story, especially what I have for chapter four, hehehe so this is very much something that could happen in TDWT. It's pretty obvious chapters 1 and 2 are Noah's POV so yeah.**

Blast, I must have been isolated in that confessional for atleast 3 days, which had caused me to lose track of time, in turn I did not depart off the plane when my peers embarked into London for their challenge, I was so done for. It probally didn't help Team Chris had lost their challenge while I was no where to be found, and Chris would be scolding me later for not participating in the oh so "fun" musical number. This just wasn't my day was it? You probally just think I should admit my feelings to Izzy and save myself any further let downs. But letting her know my feelings is like, just a bad idea man. Im not ready for Izzy to know.

I have had alot of heartbreak in the past. Yeah, me, Noah the bookworm does not have alot of luck with this thing you call love. The first girl I fell in love with just was using me to get her ex jealous, bleh, shmuck! My last girlfriend was just using me for my intelligence so she could get a good grade in math and not have to get held back a grade, stupid blond. Izzy is different though, part of me wants to tell her my feelings more than anything. The other is just afraid of her reaction.

I exited the confesional at long last, how am I going to face my team? They are going to vote me off, and Alejandro is gonna laugh his head off when I drop off the plane. Meh, this show isn't that great, horrible food, life threatening physical tests and Chris. But I am going to miss Izzy and Chubby Buddy. Maybe im just overreacting, maybe Alejandro will get voted off. Then again, DJ never expected to get voted out, wiping out the last of what was Team Victory. To think, they started out with the lead with 6 players compared to the rest of our 5 players. Im just rambling now.

Theres still a good hour and a half until my impending doom, might as well spend my last moments with the 2 that I actually called friend on this show, well besides Katie when she was still in the game.

"Hey Izz, Chubby Buddy, whats up" I said hoping they weren't peeved at me as well.

"Noah there you are, we were so worried!" Izzy shouted out, at least she cares about me.

"I lost track of time and fell asleep in the confessional" I said lazily.

"That sounds more like something I would do buddy!" Owen said while chuckling.

"You guys im probally going home tonight, I let you all down, and Alejandro is gonna get me off." I said trying to say goodbye to my greatest friends.

"Speaking of the devil" Izzy said causing me to get confused until seeing Alejandro approach with a evil smirk on his face, as usual.

"Such a shame a worthy opponent such as yourself will be leaving Noah" He said making me want to punch the grin right off his face.

"Can it, pretty boy" I said trying to hold back my anger

"How about you, we all know you like Izzy, only a scared little girl can't admit his feelings" Thats what he said that made me snap, I punched Al right in the nose, and he just went down like a bag of rocks.

"Your, going, to, pay, Noah" He said, evily.

Then Chris walked into the economy class.

"What happend here?" he questioned.

"I took care of buisness" I said still peeved off.

"Nice!" He said

"But its time for your elimination ceremony" Crap, I was hoping someway, somehow he could have just forgot about the stupid ceremony, guess im going home. Glad i got to punch that evil jerk before I went home though. After we entered the ceremony everyone voted in the loser class bathrooms and now it was time to recieve our barf bags, I wish I could taste the peanuts just 1 more time.

"The barf bags go to...Owen, Izzy and Tyler" Chris said causing my heart to sink, me and Al in the bottom. Great.

"The final barf bag goes to...Alejandro, sorry Noah your out bro, you've got 5 seconds to strap the parachute on before you are in alot of pain" This was so unfair, Me Noah voted out.

"Noah, Nooooo!" Izzy actually started to cry, man do I love that girl.


	3. Sacrifice For Love

**A/N : Sorry for overloading your brains with two chapters in one day, I was just really looking forward to writing the next chapter so I guess, here it is. This chapter is a little bit different since Noah is gone, its in Izzy's POV. Next chapter is an Aftermath so then things will be normal :D.**

He's gone, voted off. From day one I had been charmed by Alejandro but now im seeing him in a whole different light, he's evil, pure evil worse than Heather or Justin, he got rid of one of the only people I consider a friend in this competition, everyone else is mostly just heartless and too focused on the stupid competition. All I have is Noah and Big O, but now Noah has jumped off the plane to who knows where. Guess it would've been a good time to tell him how I feel, back in Newfoundland before he hid. Too late for that.

I always wonder, is Noah who he seems, the sweet loveable bookworm who makes my crazy heart race, or is he a liar, I just can't stand liars, I mean been there done that. Justin was the biggest liar of all, thats why we broke up. Im sure of it though, Noah's different, he dosen't act like everyone wants him too. He's his own person and thats what makes him so unique. My train of thought was stopped when Owen started screaming we were all gonna die, him and his fear of flying. Hehehe.

It had been still semi peaceful in economy class, I mean we had been the only team left, only the 5 of us. Sadly the sweet bliss of silence was interrupted by Chris Mclean's loud mouth, he is so annoying.

"Ok we are landing in Las Vegas so its gonna be a little bumpy, haha" I didnt like how he laughed after saying "A little bumpy" and my fear was comfirmed as the plane started to do barrel rolls every which way, yeah, it was a little bumpy alright. Finally, after maybe five minutes of my life flashing before my freaking eyes, the plane came to a halt. I heard Chris exclaim we were in Las Vegas. This wasn't gonna be any fun without Noah. Remember back when I said only the 5 of us? While that was because after Noah left, now we have to put up with Duncan being back. All he does all day is make out with Gwen.

Somewhere down the line it was announced we had to solve some Las Vegas robbery mystery, blah blah blah, I didn't care about the challenge, I just missed Noah! Ok, I wanted to be voted off too, this game sucks without him. Between Tyler failing at everything, Big O walks 1 mile per hour, Alejandro being to egotystical to stop admiring himself and Duncan just making out with Gwen it was sure fire that we would lose and I was right.

The Elimination ceremony was inevitable and the bottom 2 was me and Tyler, I was praying I would get voted off and I got lucky, I was thrown off the plane and I was off to see my best friend in the world, Noah.

**A/N So yeah, it wouldn't be much of a story if Izzy and Noah weren't actually you know, in the same place, so it was inevitable for Izzy to be voted off. Next is a Aftermath, Noah's will sing, Izzy's will Ooo and Aaaa, and Nizzy's will kiss. So read the next chapter...when I decide to write it.**


End file.
